


【对立光】依赖

by wendymyuu



Category: Arcaea (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 对立光, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymyuu/pseuds/wendymyuu
Summary: 怀着各自的不安，互相依赖着对方。短暂的平衡，但在此刻即为永恒。
Relationships: Hikari/Tairitsu (Arcaea)
Kudos: 6





	【对立光】依赖

“有时我会想，像这样平静地生活在一起，一直这样下去，似乎我也永远不会厌倦……之类的。”她转头看向对立，露出笑容。  
“那说不定我们会老去。”对立似乎故意要打搅她的幻想，这样说道。  
于是光不满地撇嘴：“那又怎么样。而且说不定那一天根本不会来临。在离开那里之前，我们的外表不是一直没有变化嘛。你看，我的头发现在还是和那时一样长。”  
光把玩着锁骨上方一缕蜷曲的发丝，心不在焉地看着对立把盆里潮湿的衣物挂上衣架。  
“……有空想那些，不如来帮忙啊。”  
“不要～反正对立比我高一点，这不是理所应当的事嘛。”  
“你也没比我矮多少啊，真是的……”对立叹气。要不是自己一直惯着她，她也不至于除了扫地什么也不会。要在这个世界生活下去，最基本的生活技能还是要找个时间好好教她。  
什么时候试着鼓励她干一些家务活吧。对立这样想。  
“嗯……还没好吗？”坐在床上的光打了个哈欠，慢吞吞地拭掉眼角的泪。她干脆拿起身边的枕头抱在怀里，脑袋靠在枕头上，合上了眼。  
……  
————  
“光，光？该起床了。”  
对立拍了拍她的脸颊，光没有动静。她愣了一下，又轻轻拍了一下。软软的……反正她也不会发现。啊，说是为了叫醒她就好了。  
光浅色的睫毛颤了颤，又像是放弃努力了没有睁开。  
于是对立俯下身来，嘴唇凑到她耳边，呼出的气轻拂过耳后的绒毛，她吸气——  
“起床啦！！！”  
————  
光抱着枕头，脸埋在枕头的凹陷处，一声不坑。  
“好啦好啦……我不是故意要吓你的……”对立试图安抚她，掌心贴着光的背脊，顺着背部的曲线轻轻抚摸。  
“我，我保证下次不会再这么吓你了。”她想了想，最后还是做出了自己都觉得苍白的保证，“光想睡多久就睡多久。”  
光从枕头后露出半脸，双眸湿漉漉地闪烁着，“真的不会吗？”  
“嗯嗯……”对立敷衍着。  
不行，下次不能再妥协了。可是她……太可爱了根本没法拒绝。  
啊啊怎么办……  
“那……对立可以给我一个早安吻吗？”光小声地问道。  
“诶？”  
“因为……想要对立用温和的方式叫醒我啊……”光红着脸转过头。“而且，对立不想吗？”她赌气似的嘟起嘴。  
对立俯下身，呼吸光脖颈处樱花洗发水的味道。气流弄得光发痒，笑着将手搭在对立肩上，接着向前探，手臂环住对立修长的脖颈。唇齿间呼出的气流交错，微微侧过头带来鼻尖的轻触，唇与另一人的温度触碰，舌尖研磨过唇纹，负数的距离带来湿润细腻的触感。  
炽热的温度，湿润的触感……  
分开时光仍贪恋着对方口中的温度，暧昧的银丝下坠，最后断开。  
短暂的缺氧引起急促的喘息，水汽氤氲着蒙住眼，世界变得模糊一片，她看到一片紫灰色的影子，欢愉的影子，相伴的美好在眼眶激起水花。  
她还远远没有习惯，不过她还拥有长久的未来来适应这一关系。  
缓过神后，她摸了摸自己的脸颊，刚刚被捧住舔舐的那处透着低热，像是早晨桌上的烤面包，因等待而温暖。  
好热……回忆着过去，她有些头晕目眩。  
现在没有丢失的记忆，没有无处不在的碎片，离开了那片闪耀着危险的天空，她已经可以自由地记忆自己想铭记那部分温暖。她们一起踏入出口的那天，她们相执的手传递着温度，本属于她们的碎片从散落的各处飞向她们的胸口……一片片融入的记忆曾带来分离的恐慌，但她们最后选择了相伴。  
甜蜜的砂糖一颗颗洒落，在恋情的高热中蓬松胀大，软绵绵的棉花糖填满了所有间隙，过度饱和的糖分胀得她有些迷茫，不安便在糖丝间流窜。  
对立毛茸茸的鬓发在她身上蹭的时候，一切都像融化的棉花糖一样甜蜜，余留的空间记录下眸中映照的景象，她的黑发，她的头绳，她的额头……  
现在这样就足够了，她想。和平，安稳，更重要的是有身边那人的陪伴与温暖。她觉得，她大概可以这样过一辈子。这一刻就足够了，每天重复也无所谓。  
她能从中感受到爱。哪怕她不敢轻易地将这个字说出口，对立也不会一遍一遍地反复申述，至少在这一方面，她们彼此了解，她们能在再平常不过的生活中，感受到对方恒久的感情。  
对立需要的是可以依赖她，可以单纯地相信希望，可以发自内心地露出笑容，可以被她守护的女孩。她大概会是个长不大的孩子，生活在对立的羽翼下，不用看到那些不好的，污浊的碎片。她将保有一对清澈的眸，只需要纯粹地望着守护者的背影，永远永远地保持纯净……这样她守护者自身的使命与价值便得以体现。若选择守护世间唯一至纯的光，她将成为无尽黑暗中唯一的救赎与希望。她即是全部，她的依赖即是关系的支柱。  
如果这是对立所希望的，那么她会成为她的光，她会尽己所能，去演绎她理想中的美好。  
于是光露出微笑，摸了摸对立的头。  
也只有这时候才能摸到吧。平时一直是对立趁她不注意的时候摸上来，自己想偷袭的时候总是被对立轻松躲开。太狡猾了。  
—————  
对立手臂环住光的腰，宽松的睡衣在这时乖乖贴显出腰部的曲线。对立的手向下，摸到了光的胯骨。手掌在那里停留数秒，最后还是回到背部凹陷处。  
她抱紧光的躯体。房间沉寂了几分钟，直到衣料摩擦的声音在耳边响起。  
光温热的手掌，动作轻缓地抚摸着头顶，发丝的阻隔使动作更轻。  
“明天，对立可以带我去外面看看吗？”  
软软的请求迟了几秒才传入她的耳中。她猛地抬头，看到光温和的笑容。  
她仿佛面对一个一夜间长大了的孩子，突然的成长在带来欣慰的同时也带来来不知所措。  
她下意识地先反驳：“可是……”  
退缩只一瞬闪过，光的目光更加坚定。  
“虽然做的没有对立好……但我也想试一试。”光的声音有一丝颤抖，“我也想，为对立做些什么。”  
光的指尖拨过对立的长发，在背后施力拉近了两人的距离。对立的额角触着睡衣领口的绸带，内外的柔软拥着面部的肌肤，温度染红了她的面颊。  
沉默。  
“可以……吗？”光小心翼翼地问。  
“……但是，不许离开太远哦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本身这篇会有g向发展，情绪发泄产物。不过后来没舍得写，再删删补补有了这篇。在lof上被屏了，挪到这儿来


End file.
